


Bandages

by Stephenthevampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mr. heere is so accepting and nice, Rich is best boyfriend, Trans Jeremy Heere, mention of transphobia, sad boi hour, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenthevampire/pseuds/Stephenthevampire
Summary: Rich can’t wait to see his boyfriend who is finally back from his vacation after 3 weeks, but it turns south after rich finds out that Jeremy was using bandages to bind causing bruises on the boys chest.





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~  
How are you today?
> 
> I wanted to write fluff and then it got angsty...oops  
hope you enjoy nonetheless!  
I know a thing or two about binding and trans people (I’m genderqueer myself) but I don’t have lot of knowledge about this stuff so pardon me if I did and oopsie.

The young teen was in a rush, as soon as his phone dinged with a consensual text he rushed out of his room and grabbing his red backpack. Ignoring his dad, yelling to get some beer while out, he opened the door and sprinted down the street. Jeremy's house was only 3 blocks away and usually took about 6 minutes to get there and rich couldn’t not wait to see his Jeremy.

Jeremy went on vacation immediately after school let out and had been gone for 3 weeks, rich was miserable the whole time and really couldn’t deal that long without him. As a way to pass the time he hung out with Brooke, jake and Jenna getting to know them a lot better since before he only just knew their names and gossip he heard around school. It was fun, to say the least, sure rich enjoyed hanging out with friends but he really really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. 

Finally though, after 3 weeks of pain and suffering Jeremy was back.

Rich knocked the heere’s family house and waited 30 seconds before letting himself in. While doing so he saw Mr. Heere walking to his study with a hot cup of liquid, rich assumed it to be coffee since Mr, heere wasn’t a drinker nor did he drink tea.

“Ah Rich, how's it going buddy?”

He really liked Mr. heere and only wished this man was his father, he was accepting and super nice to anyone who came to visit, he pretty much acted like a father 24/7 and richa dored that.

“Hey Mr. heere, uh I’m good. Came to see Jeremy, Since he’s been on vacation for a while just uh wanted to say ‘hi’, Ya know?” He was eager to get upstairs and it painfully showed.

“Well have fun, if you need anything just scream okay?”

“Will do Mr. heere!”

The big man nodded and walked into the next room leaving rich in his own thoughts for a hot second before racing upstairs to see Jeremy.

Rich busted down the door, making a dramatic entrance like always, why? Cause he was Rich fucking Goranski and he could do as he pleased.

“IM HERE, IM BISEXUAL ND IM READY TO CUD-“

His dramatic entrance came to a halt.

Eyes locked on the horrifying sight before him.

Bandages. 

There in the middle of the room stood Jeremy heere, his boyfriend, binding his chest with bandages. It was clear he had been doing this the 3 weeks he was on vacation due to the red and purple marks on his chest.

Looking up at Jeremy’s eye the boy was clearly in a state of shock.

The room was silent, thought it quickly ended when rich threw out words without thought.

“JER- YOU CAN'T- WHY- YOUR DAD-”

He took a breath, taking a moment to think about what he was going to say, but before he could Rich saw clear tears etching their way down jeremy face. 

‘Actions have more meaning than words’ is what rich read in a book once, most likely a porno magazine, so he used those words of wisdom in this situation. He ran up and hugged jeremy tightly, the brunette hugged rich back sobbing out of shame and embarrassment. He managed to choke out a few words.

“I’m- im s-sorry rich I-i just- I couldn’t- handle it anymore s-so i-I just-“

“Jer it’s okay. Just promise me you won’t ever do it again.”

He felt Jeremy nod against him.

Rich had known Jeremy was trans for a very long time, when he had his squip it told him everything about everyone, which rich really didn’t enjoy. He remembered once they started dating he had told him as a precaution, he it would be worse to have a nice loving relationship with someone and have that all taken once he was ready to come out. Rich was fine with jeremy being trans and honestly wouldn’t love him any less. 

Rich took a step back, hand still on Jeremy’s shoulders, and took a look at him. The bruises on his chest didn’t look too severe, he hoped to god that Jeremy hadn’t broken any ribs. 

“Now, to asses the situation at hand. Does your dad know about-“ rich gestured towards Jeremy’s body, which made the young boy laugh despite his eyes leaking.

He nodded, of course, another gold star for Mr. heere.

“Good.” 

Rich got on his knees and opened his bag, pulling out a big sweater.

“Now put this on, before you do des anything hurt?”

Jeremy wiggled on the sweater “only when I touch it.”

Rich nodded “we should probably tell you dad, then you should go to bed and if it’s feeling worse call me.”

Jeremy’s eyes grew wide, “your not gonna stay?...”

“Well I don’t wanna hurt you while sleeping.”

“I don’t care J-just please..please don’t leave.” Jeremy hugged rich tightly. Jeremy sounded scared, rich wondered if anything happened during the vacation that caused Jeremy to hurt himself. Cause he’s knows for a fact that Jeremy knows better then to use bandages for 3 weeks, but making sure he wouldn’t get upset Rich didn’t ask.

After telling Mr. heere, who was very understanding about the situation, the two teens got ready for bed. They brushed their teeth and put on something cozy to sleep in, rich texted his dad informing the man of the house that he would be at Jeremy’s tonight.

Finally they climbed into bed, Jeremy was spooning rich but only cause he was tall. If rich could he would spoon Jeremy and take care of his boyfriend in need but a las he couldn’t not, stupid stubby legs and short body.

“Hey rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, you really helped me today. I’m glad to have you as my boyfriend.”

Rich was thankful that it was dark as there was now light pink dusting his cheeks. Jeremy was just so adorable and great.

“Of course, jer. What are boyfriends for.”

……

It grew quiet but rich had to know, he knows he shouldn’t bother Jeremy but he wants to know.

“Hey jer?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you…..I just want to make sure I don’t do the same thing but why.. why did you use bandages?”

He felt Jeremy’s breathing hitch, dammit he should have kept his mouth shut he didn’t want to make his boyfriend cry. 

“I-I...before I left to go to the beach I packed only sports bras. I was feeling fine. Yeah I despise my body but I thought I could be okay if I just worse sports bras for a few weeks, plus it gave me a chance to breathe. Well…..10 misgenderings and 3 transphobic remarks later..I-I couldn’t handle it. It made me feel so miserable and upset...I-I needed some kind of relief.”

Jeremy counted them, of course he did. Rich went into thought and started to blame himself. If only he was there for Jeremy, if only he forced Jeremy to take his binder then maybe, just maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“H-hey rich-“

The quiet sob that escaped Jeremy mouth broke rich out of thought, he turned around to see Jeremy clutching his chest and sobbing.

“D-do I l-look like a girl?”

The blonde cradled Jeremy’s, now red and messy, face.

“Hey! you are the most handsomest boy I have ever met. Don’t listen to whatever those people said. Next time they’ll have to deal with me, Richard fucking goranski. I’ll beat the shit out of them for you.”

Seeing Jeremy’s smile spread across his face made Rich’s heart melt. He loved his boyfriend, and he always will.

With a soft kiss, and a sweet goodnight the two boys passed out, legs all tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,  
Critiques, comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
